In the Mourning
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Trying to calm Elsa down didn't happen exactly as our hero's planned. (What I think might happen at the end of OUAT's S4a) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fan fiction in over 2 years but Outlaw Queen took me out of retirement… or just made me want to write again :)**

**So here is how I think towards the end of s4a might go! Hope you enjoy (thank you as always to Jenna my wonderful beta and person who I keep sending things to at like 2 in the morning!)**

* * *

"Stay away!" Elsa warned raising her hands in defence causing everyone in the room to stand still.

"We don't want to hurt you Elsa." Regina reasoned.

"That's what everyone says before they hurt me! That's what he said before he locked me up!" She screeched pointing to Rumple, some ice shooting from her hand causing him to jump quickly to the side to avoid it making his wife scream as she saw it.

"Oh no!" Elsa cried crouching down her head in her arms. "Can't everyone just leave me alone!"

"We can't." Emma said. "Look I know this is scary but you are hurting people, we need you to get some help."

"No can help me!"

"I can!" Regina moved forward ignoring Robin's intake of breath and reach to raise his cross bow. A sharp look from Regina caused him to raise it even further up before Marian softly put her hand on top of his and helped him lower it. Marian nodded at Regina as she smiled gratefully at her.

"You can't." Elsa continued.

"I can. I know how scary magic can be, how it can consume you especially if it's dark magic, but Elsa your magic isn't dark."

Elsa looked up hopefully. "It isn't? But my father…"

"Your father was scared… most people are when they see someone so powerful, but I promise you Elsa we can help you… I can help you."

"You're the evil queen why would you help me?" Elsa sneered slightly as Regina heard Robin and the rest of the people in the stable take a deep breath, the crinkling of his jacket made Regina want to roll her eyes as it sounded like Robin raising his weapon again only to have Marian put it down again.

"I'm not evil." Regina continued thinking of her son's conviction in her. "Evil is made not born. I used to be evil so I can tell when someone is and you're not, you're not Elsa. You're scared and need someone to teach you how to control your magic and we can do that. I can do that."

Elsa gazed at her. "You can?"

"I can, I promise you – you just have to stop running and you have to stop turning people into ice!"

Elsa smiled sadly. "I don't mean to."

"We know." Regina gestured to everyone around her, rolling her eyes mentally to see them all looking afraid still. "Rumple and I…"

"Rumple?" Elsa's eyes turned cold again. "This is a trap!"

"No." Regina shook her head quickly moving forward hearing everyone behind her arm up again. "It's not Elsa, it's not!"

"You just want to trap me again!"

"No we don't." Rumple answered. "We don't Elsa. I'm sorry for doing that, but we want to help you."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Elsa screamed causing everyone to step back as ice splattered everywhere making Elsa freak out and cry even more.

"We do." Regina pleaded sensing Robin standing close behind her. "I swear we do."

Elsa looked up, her eyes cold, ice drafting from her palms. "Then why are you pointing weapons at me?"

"Everyone put their weapons down!" Regina ordered watching as everyone did except one. "Robin." She warned. "Put the crossbow down."

"No." He shook his head. "She could hurt you."

"No she won't." Regina smiled softly. "Will you Elsa?"

"Put it down!" Elsa ordered looking straight at Robin who refused to lower his weapon.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but no."

"Robin!" Regina exclaimed again.

"See!" Elsa exclaimed. "You do want to hurt me!" It all happened so fast just as Regina moved to the side trying to reason with the distressed queen, Elsa lifted up her palms ices spurting out of them so quick that Regina turned as Marian shouted, "Robin!" She leaped in her husband's way as the ice came hurtling towards him.

"Marian no!" Regina exclaimed before pushing her out the way, breaking off as she felt ice tear through her heart.

"No!" Elsa whispered helplessly.

"Regina!" Robin screamed as he went down on his knees to catch Regina as she fell, the crossbow that made all this trouble carelessly thrown to one side. "Regina, Regina!" He shook her as her eyes were still closed. "Come on wake up!" He called desperately his heart beating a bit more steady as she shivered but her eyelids weakly opened.

"I told you to put the bloody cross brow down thief."

"I'm sorry." Robin held her tenderly. "It's going alright, okay, you're going to be alright."

Regina gasped as she shivered. "S…S…So cold."

"Here." Robin awkwardly took his jacket off as he still clutched on to her. "There you go." He draped it over her as a blanket as he sunk down holding her close trying to warm her up.

"Smells like forest." Regina snuggled into the jacket before shivering again, closing her eyes.

Robin looked up from her helplessly to see everyone around him looking on at them, "Help me!" He pleaded making them jump into action.

Rumple hobbled over towards them moving the jacket slightly running his hand over her body before hanging his head.

"No, Imp, No." Robin shook his head already knowing what he was going to say.

"The ice went through her heart."

"No." Robin sobbed clutching Regina even closer to him. "No."

"I'm so sorry." Elsa sobbed. "I didn't mean to… I…"

"How do we stop it?" Marian asked. "How do we stop it?" She demanded at Elsa.

"You can't… she's dying." Elsa shook her head before fleeing the building no one trying to stop her as she left a wake of ice behind her.

"We have to do something!" Robin pleaded holding Regina closer still her body temperature dropping even further at an alarming rate.

"R-R-Robin." Regina's teeth chattered. "I-I-it's o-okay."

"No it's not". Robin disagreed. "Regina you're…" He couldn't even voice it. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Th-the universe is getting a death." Regina continued. "Hopefully it won't go after Marian now and you two and Roland can live happily ever after."

"Regina..." Robin shook his head.

"No one needs me." Regina shivered again.

"Henry does." Emma disagreed.

"He has you." Regina shook her head. "This is how it's supposed to be."

"No!" Marian shook her head coming to kneel down in front of the woman who she always feared but not because she was the evil queen. "It's not, I should be the one to die."

"Well I apparently killed you." Regina snapped back. "So we can call it even."

"Regina!" Robin shook her again. "You bloody hang on okay, you are not dying, I do not allow you to die."

"Excuse you thief I will die if I want to." She shivered again.

"Damn it Regina." Robin shook his again. "There has to be something we can do!"

"True love's kiss?" Emma murmured helplessly.

Robin nodded looking down at Regina. "Anything is worth a chance." He whispered as Marian watched as it looked as her husband was about to lean down to kiss the woman who was being clutched desperately in his arms and quickly turning blue in the face.

His head snapped up suddenly. "Where's Henry?"

Emma nodded before closing her eyes and focusing everything on her son who was currently at Granny's with Roland and the Merry Men before a spoke of white smoke appeared and Henry was standing in the barn looking bewildered around it.

"What the hell?" He said as he looked around at his family gasping as he saw his mom in the arms of Robin Hood. "Mom!" He skidded towards them falling on his knees as he reached right in front of them. "What happened?"

"Kiss her!" Robin begged. "Please! She's been hit by Elsa and true loves kiss might work!"

Henry nodded before kissing his mother on the forehead hoping that it would work only to pull back to find that the light had not appeared around them as his mother was growing colder.

"That type of love will not work!" Rumple growled looking at Robin. "You know what will!"

"I…" Robin tried to protest why holding her closer still.

"It's alright." Marian stated looking down at Regina before turning to her husband smiling sadly. "Do it, kiss her Robin."

Robin looked like he had wanted to say something but quickly turned back to Regina knowing that time was running out. All the sudden he felt like they were the only two left in the room, he leaned slowly down feeling her light breaths on his lips. He whispered lovingly to her as he pushed some of her soft, silky hair from her face. "Come back to me."

He pressed his lips softly on hers feeling a gust of air blow out as everyone around them saw the light exploding out from them, a feeling of relief came over the group as Robin pulled away smiling waiting for Regina to open her eyes.

She never did.

* * *

**And that's all folks…**

**No totally kidding more to come! :D Please Review and maybe more will be up soon ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys seriously I had 83 emails in my inbox because of this story thank you so much to all those who reviewed and/or added to their favourites or alerts and without further ado I give you part 2!**

* * *

Robin froze waiting for Regina to open her eyes, she never did though.

"But..." He looked up helplessly. "I thought… did a gust of air come in or…?"

"No..." Marian shook her head, tears in her eyes. "True Loves Kiss happened."

"Then why isn't she waking up?" Henry asked tears starting to form up as he grabbed one of her arms that was underneath Robin's coats. "Mom wake up!" He shook her before Robin shaking his head went,

"No no no no no!" And pressed his lips to hers once again. "Come on Regina, please." He kissed her again. "Wake up!"

Regina continued to keep her eyes shut.

"Is it me or is she breathing with less difficulty then before?" Snow asked tears pouring from her eyes as her husband had his arms around her.

Rumple pushed Henry and Marian out the way as he checked with his magic again. "True Love's Kiss apparently can't work against ice." He snarled frustrated. "But it can give you time, she is breathing better, but she's still dying."

"But..." Robin protested.

"Sometimes love can't help everything." Rumple slapped him on the arm before standing up and returned to his wife who also had tear tracks running down her eyes.

If he wasn't concentrating on other things Robin might have noticed how there wasn't a dry eye in the room, even Hook looked like he was holding back tears, for a woman who claims that no one can care for her because she is evil there were a lot of people mourning her already.

"No." Robin whispered shaking his head. "You're not going to die on me Regina, I'm not going to let you!" His resolve strengthened even more. "There has to be something we can do! She can't die!"

"Robin…" Snow shook her head. "There is nothing we can-"

"No!" Robin shook his head. "I refuse to believe that! Are you telling me with all the bloody magic and spells and potions that are out there, there's not one that can stop someone from dying!" He screamed.

Rumple, Belle, Snow, Charming and Emma looked down after quickly exchanging looks between themselves.

"There is..." Marian who saw the quick look commented.

"What is it?" Robin demanded.

"There is something… but Robin it's dark magic." Snow explained.

"I don't care where can we get it?" Robin demanded again.

"Robin..."

"She's dying!" Robin exclaimed.

"But the price!"

"I do not care I will pay it!" Robin responded. "What is it? Where can I get one?"

"It's a magic candle." Snow exclaimed. "It can save one persons life."

"Where do I get this candle?"

"Robin-"

"Where?!"

"In exchange for saving that life you must exchange it with another!" Snow snapped back causing Robin to be silent again before looking down at Regina, he smiled softly at her his hand tangling in her hair as he leant down to kiss her once more on the mouth holding his position for a second before taking a deep breath and looking back up.

"Like I said before… I will pay that price."

"Robin no!" Marian cried out. "You can't!"

"She's going to die because of me, Marian." Robin looked at his wife. "I'm sorry but I must." He turned his head again looking at Rumple. "Where can I get one of these candles?"

"You can't mate, the only one that was here was used already when Cora died so Rumple could live." Hook exclaimed. "Regina explained when she used the candle again to talk to her mother, it only had one go in it."

"That one did but..." Rumple sighed. "There is another in the shop."

"How?!" The Charmings exclaimed.

"Does it matter?" Robin shook his head. "Give it to me. What do I have to do?"

Rumple flicked his wrist and the two headed black and white candle appeared in his hand.

"What's the price?" Robin asked.

"Nothing." Rumple shook his head leaning over to give the candle to Robin. "You're already going to pay it."

"No." Marian shook her head as she grabbed the candle before Robin could take it off Rumple. "I am, what do I have to do imp?"

* * *

**The End**

**No… again not really! Hope you liked, sorry it was a bit short but more will be up soon, maybe if you review tell me what you thought it be up sooner ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just thank you all for all of your responses to this story I am so glad you like it! And on to the next chapter**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"What's the price?" Robin asked. _

_ "Nothing." Rumple shook his head leaning over to give the candle to Robin. "You're already going to pay it." _

_ "No." Marian shook her head as she grabbed the candle before Robin could take it off Rumple. "I am, what do I have to do imp?" _

* * *

Rumple looked between the two before saying, "Light the candle and hold it over your sacrifice and whisper their name and their life will be exchanged for Regina's."

"Thank you." Marian smiled.

"You didn't need to know that because you are not going to pay the price Marian!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yes I am!" Marian returned ignoring her husband.

"Marian!" Robin started to stand up and realised he couldn't do that and still hold on to Regina, even though it pained him to do so he looked to Henry who nodded and opened his arms so his mother could be placed in them. Pushing her hair back once again before standing up Robin sighed turning to Marian. "You are not doing this!"

"I am! And if you argue against this she is going to die!"

"Yes so give me the candle!"

"No." She hid it behind her back.

"Really?" He scoffed. "You think that's going to work on me?"

"Robin." Marian sighed. "Let me do this, I want to do this."

"Marian…" Robin tried to make a grab but Marian shook her head and stepped back.

"No."

"Marian listen.."

"No you listen!" Marian raised her voice stopping Robin in his tracks. "I'm doing this because out of everyone in this room who is here I am the only one who isn't supposed to be! I'm not even supposed to be in this realm, I'm not even supposed to be alive! All of this is my fault!"

"No it isn't." Robin shook his head.

"Yes it is." Marian smiled softly. "I don't belong here, and most of all I don't belong here with you."

Robin was about to protest before Marian laughed ."Oh come on Robin, I know you've been in denial these past few months but you just shared True Love's Kiss with Regina! You've never once did that with me… you love her and that's okay, it's great." Marian smiled. "It is because if there is anyone who should have a true love it's you… even if it's not with me."

"Marian… Roland!" Robin exclaimed knowing he was clasping at straws but hoping that the name of their boy would make her see sense.

"Doesn't know me, we both know when he calls out in the night, he's either calling out for you or his 'Gina. This all started to go bad when I came back, Elsa arrived – you guys can't get her back or calm her enough down because I'm supposed to be dead and I know Regina and you have been trying to stop it but the universe is not happy, it wants me dead and I'm tired of trying to fight Robin… let me do this… let me help you get your happy ending."

"Guys!" Henry's worried voice interrupted before Robin could try to convince her again he's the one who is supposed to do this. "Mom's breathing has gone really shallow."

"There isn't that much time." Rumple insisted.

"Let me do this." Marian smiled. "We've had an amazing life together, but you need to go on Robin, you need to let yourself love Regina and have new amazing life. Love again Robin."

"Marian..." Tears were streaming down his face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Marian smiled truthfully for the first time in many months. "Because I got to see my boys years later, and know they are happy and in really good hands." She handed the candle to him. "Do it."

"Marian…"

"Robin, for god sake don't fight me on this!"

"I loved you." Robin drew her into a hug. "Never doubt that I loved you."

"I never did." Marian pulled back leaning up to kiss him on the lips briefly before wiping the tears from his face. "Just promise me you will love Regina with all your heart, be happy most of all and tell Roland his mamma loves him so much."

"Every day." Robin whispered taking the candle from her, tears continuing to stream down his face. He took a lighter from his pocket and lit the wicks before taking a deep breath and looking at Marian again remembering all the times they had together in Sherwood forest, she smiled at him remembering those same times that were filled with so much laughter and love even during the difficult times before nodding her head. "Marian." He whispered into the lit candle before holding against her chest, she closed her eyes taking another deep breath as he pulled the candle away blowing out the lights before dropping it on the floor.

The people gathered in the room watched on silently as two things happened immediately. Marian fell to the ground as once again Robin lunged to catch one of his loves laying her softly on the ground as Regina's breathing started to normalise before her eyes finally opened.

She took a deep breath her hand rushing to her chest looking into her son's eyes which were filled with tears.

"Henry?" She smiled. "You saved me?" Giving him a hug before he could reply.

"No." Henry answered pulling away before nodding towards Robin and Marian. "She did."

Regina turned in slow motion seeing the candle on the floor and her eyes filled in horror. "Oh no, no no what did you do?!"

"Regina?" Marian whispered barely holding on as Regina crawled to her side grabbing her hand.

"Marian what did you do?"

"What should have been done long ago." Marian smiled grabbing her husband's hand and placing it on Regina's. "You two be happy, love each other and if you don't I will come back to haunt you."

Robin and Regina couldn't help it they tearfully laughed.

"Marian…" Regina started again. "You shouldn't have…"

"Yes, I should have." She smiled squeezing her hand. "Look after our boys for us okay?"

"I promise."

"Good."

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Remember what I told you?"

"I do." Robin nodded looking at his dying wife once again.

"Be happy, love again."

Marian Locksley slipped away from this life still holding on to Robin and Regina's hands.

* * *

**And that's nearly all...**

**Expect an epilogue soon! Please Review and again may be with you sooner! :)**


	4. Chapter 4(Epilogue)

**Hey well this is the Epilogue! It would have been up sooner but university has been crazy with deadlines but now it's all done so here you go!**

* * *

The town of Storybrooke had gotten considerably colder since the ice queen had decided to visit but today of all days it was the coldest it ever had been in the small town.

Frost covered the grass making it sparkle as the group dressed in black walked through the cemetery following quietly behind the casket that was on it's final journey before being buried.

Robin and Roland led the pact followed by the Merry Men and then Regina, Henry, Emma, Hook and the Charmings with the rest of the town behind them.

Robin took a deep breath as his wife's coffin lowered into the ground; their son beside him not fully understanding what was going on but clutching his plush monkey to him knowing that it wasn't a good thing.

All funerals are subdued but this one more than most as one by one the town paid their final respects to Marian Locksley by shovelling some earth onto her casket. As Roland was doing it with some help by Little John, Robin turned around to find Regina and gestured his head telling her she could go next, she shook her head slightly but Robin only glared at her in any other place Snow would have found the silent conversation going on between them amusing but she just nudged Regina slightly and made her start walking to the grave.

Regina felt the eyes of the town on her but then that was nothing new. She took a deep breath before smiling softly at Roland as he passed the shovel and she dug into the mound and threw the earth into the ground silently assuring the woman in it that she would honour her promise to her. She stepped back looking heavenward before turning to find Robin directly behind her, the last to pay his respects she passed the shovel to him their hands connecting, sparking but they didn't acknowledge it. She squeezed his hand before walking off to her son smiling slightly as she heard Roland following her grabbing onto her hand as they watched his father throw earth onto his mothers casket.

"Is momma in heaven Gina?" Roland whispered but in his way said so loudly that everyone can hear.

Regina crouched down so she could be eye level with him, looking into his sad eyes as he clutched his monkey even more. "Yes, Roland but she loves you so very much."

"I know." Roland smiled softly and looked up as his father joined them hearing the conversation, he ran to him and automatically Robin picked him up and attached him to his hip.

"Come on." Robin murmured. "Let's all go to Granny's."

-X-

Granny's was bursting yet again being the venue for another wake, even though the residents of Storybrooke had no fear that Elsa would crash it just like Zelena did for Neal's wake they still were on alert as they shared stories of how they knew Marian and if they had no stories they made do with gossiping about Robin Hood and the Evil Queen since it was no secret that before Marian had showed up at this town that they had started to date. Since the official story of how Marian had passed away had not been told to others that did not deter the residents from making their own stories up even though they knew they could be overheard by both Robin and Regina.

Just as Robin was about to snarl at an idiot who was telling a story about how his wife was killed by the evil queen for stealing Robin away from her a glass of whiskey landed in front of him and Regina slid into the booth in front of him, with a glass of her own and a chocolate milk for Roland with a silly straw which he immediately started making shapes with.

"I thought you didn't daytime drink?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow as Regina took a sip of her drink.

She shrugged. "I thought today was the best day to start." She raised her glass and he did the same, both of them chuckling when suddenly their glasses clinked with Roland's chocolate milk, drops of it getting into their drinks since Roland was a bit to eager to get into this weird game. "You also looked like you needed a drink."

Robin nodded. "Yeah." He sighed running his hands through his hair before leaning his elbows on the table. "Been a hell of a day."

Regina smiled before her face dropped and Robin looked quickly at why, thinking Elsa did come only to find Tinkerbell watching them like a hawk.

Robin turned back remembering what Regina told him months ago, looking at her expectantly as she rolled her eyes.

"I best be going." Regina stated as she got up and walked over to Tinkerbell, Robin watched her go before turning back to Roland who was playing with his silly straw again looking decidedly sleepy.

"I think it's time for your nap young sir." Robin exclaimed as Roland nodded, a sign that he really was tired if he wasn't even going to fight it. Making sure he had his son's favourite toy he went into the back and into the room they had been staying at for the past couple of months for Marian's sake.

"Daddy?" Roland asked sleepily playing with his Dad's hair.

"Yes Roland?"

"Is mamma going to come back like she did last time?"

Robin's heart sank as he lay his son on the bed. "No, son – we were just very lucky that we got to spend some more time with her, not many people get that."

Roland smiled. "She was really nice, I'm glad we had that time." He paused playing softly with his monkey before saying, "Do we get to see Gina more now?"

Robin paused. "Would you want to?"

"Yes please!" Roland nodded sleepily. "I really missed her, plus she tells better stories then you at bedtime."

"Oh really?" Robin exclaimed faking hurt. "I will remember that the next time you want to hear the story about how your daddy beat the stinky sheriff of Nottingham!" He teased as he ticked his son.

"Hahha! Daddieeeeeeeeeee." Roland moved away from the tickling and glared reproachfully at his father.

"Okay." Robin laughed kissing his son's forehead. "Get some sleep my boy."

Roland nodded. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too Roland." Robin ruffled his son's hair watching with some envy at how fast his son could fall asleep. His smile dropped however when his hand once again brushed past his pocket and felt the contents in there. Pulling his hand away like he got burnt he quickly changed out of this suit that apparently he had to wear because it was tradition in this realm and back into the clothes which he much more suited as he swung his jacket on he debated on transferring the jacket contents before just doing it.

He kissed his sleeping boy once again on the forehead and made a mental note to make sure to collect all their things in this room before the end of the day, he knew both he and Roland much preferred living in the forest when he was here it just seemed off.

Bumping into Little John as he was about to go to the restroom he asked if he could watch Roland before he got back to which Little John replied of course he would. Thanking his friend Robin slipped out the back and sighed a sigh of relief as he opened the door and the cool air greeted him, his feet taking him to one of the places he felt most at home. The woods.

-X-

"Tinkerbell I am not discussing this here!" Regina snapped having enough of the fairy's questions.

"I just…"

"No!" Regina shook her head. "His wife just died saving my own life!"

"I know Regina but…"

"No, Tink, no – we are still not discussing boys here okay? Because yet again I have better things to do with my time!"

The fairy nodded though glared slightly at Regina who just rolled her eyes again and gazed over the now empty booth she looked around confusedly, excusing herself from the conversation with Tinkerbell as she checked the back and the room Robin and Roland were staying in, she walked into the room expecting to see them in there but only Roland was there sleeping peacefully smiling as he clutched his toy.

She couldn't help but smile at the boy as she went over to ruffle his hair and pull up his covers further before closing the door as softly as she could she turned around jumping when she saw Little John there.

"God!" She exclaimed as she glared at him. Little John just looked non-apologetically before saying. "He's not here, asked me to keep an eye on Roland – I assume he's gone to the woods." Little John shrugged before resuming his watch over the room.

Deciding not to make a quip about how he needs to watch over his charge better Regina just glared again before moving back through the diner to reach for her coat, squeezing her son on the shoulder as she walked past him smiling as he smiled up at her though he continued his conversation with the pirate about ships or something.

It did not take her long to find him, he was sitting with his back to her on what they have dubbed "their spot" months ago. The place where they met if they had needed to discuss ways in which to stop Elsa even though it was just their excuse to see each other alone, even if it was briefly. He turned suddenly looking at her through the hole in the tree behind him raising his eyebrows as she put her hands up in the defensive position.

"Hi." He called.

"Hey." She replied. "May I…?"

She gestured to the branch as she walked round… looking at the bit of the branch he usually sat on since the first time they were at this spot.

"Not going to stop you." He stated before turning back already feeling the slight glare he got for repeating her words back to him. "How did you find me?"

"Little John mentioned you have probably gone to the woods when I had finished checking Roland was alright so I assumed you either be here or the camp and you were here." She paused pursing her lips. "You do need someone to look over Roland better though, I just walked into that room!"

Robin shook his head kindly. "You and little John are never going to get on are you?"

"I can if he can!" Regina replied offended. "He still needs to show restraint at the buffet table though."

Robin snorted rolling his eyes at her as she looked innocently at him.

"It's true." She sulked taking her gloves off. "How are you?"

"As well as one can be expected after burying his wife for the second time after she died saving his… well..."

Regina nodded looking at him in sympathy.

"I also needed to get out of there before I did something I'd regret, how can you stand to let the residents talk about you so?"

Regina shrugged. "I'm used to it I guess, let them talk they don't know anything."

"I know." Robin responded. "Doesn't mean I didn't want to shoot them with my bow."

"Please don't, we have enough trouble with Elsa about to add you shooting everyone who annoys you in Storybrooke."

He laughed softly. "I'll keep that in mind."

They let the silence just wash over them for a couple of minutes just admiring the peacefulness their spot brought to them before Regina broke it again.

"So... want to tell me what's in the letter?"

Robin looked sharply at her. "What letter?"

"This one?" She lifted up the envelope she had successful pick pocketed from his jacket pocket only seconds earlier. "Saw you playing with it before announcing myself and you quickly stuffing it into your pocket."

"How did you even manage to do that?" He asked snatching it back.

"I had a good teacher." She replied gazing into his eyes, both of them remembering times where he taught her how to pick pocket only to get distracted by her lips and the fact that they could barely keep their hands to each other.

Times had changed drastically since then.

"I found it when Roland and I returned after… well that day..." Robin confessed. "It's her handwriting… she left me a note."

"Ah." Regina nodded.

"I don't know what it says I haven't been able to open it… every time I try I just can't…" He finished weakly letting silence fall on the again. "You don't think…"

"Hmm?" Regina asked.

"I mean you don't think that she planned this do you?" Robin asked.

"Oh Robin no." Regina shook her head. "Of course she didn't."

"Then why this note?" He shook the accused envelope.

"Maybe she wrote it just in case… I mean there were many times we had to save her from being killed before I failed."

"Regina, no you didn't." Robin protested.

"Yes I did!" Regina shot out. "Yet again I'm the reason why your wife is dead!"

"No, you're not." Robin shook his head. "Regina you're not!" He stressed again when he saw that she didn't believe him. He sighed before swinging his legs around the stump they were sitting on so they were both facing the same way.

"You're not."

"Really because say I did the sensible thing and left my heart at home we wouldn't be here!"

"Taking your heart out whenever you're in a difficult situation is not the answer Regina."

She huffed. "I know as my loving son kept reminding me."

That got Robin's attention.

"Regina… Did you… Did you take your heart out?"

She closed her eyes when she realised that she hadn't wanted to have departed with that knowledge. "It didn't stay out." She returned sulkily. "Obviously."

"Regina!"

"It hurt okay!" Regina stressed. "I couldn't… I mean..." She made a sound of frustration. "It doesn't matter now, my heart was in my body so I got hit and Marian sacrificed herself so as I said before yet again I am the reason your wife is dead!"

Robin wanted to shake her for being so foolish with her heart but just let his own sigh of frustration out

"I mean why did you ever like me?!" Regina exclaimed. "Yes time changed but Robin I could have been the reason your wife was dead! You had been blaming yourself but it was me! Me! I was the one to blame for your wife's death… and I didn't even remember it!"

"Because it never happened!" Robin shot back looking at her in frustration. "And I don't mean in an Emma and Hook changed time way." He finished before she could but in again. "I was the one to blame because she got killed while we were on the run with another job!"

"But she was locked in one of my dungeons!"

"Yes." Robin smirked. "And I distinctly remember breaking her out of that dungeon, you're security was rubbish milady." He smiled proudly. "Hardly took me any time at all."

Regina laughed. "What?"

"Yes Marian was locked in your dungeon, but my merry man and I got her out – why do you think I was on the wanted posters?"

"Because you are a thief."

"Aye, there was that but in your land you never knew I was there, I had my own wanted posters because I broke my wife out of your jail and I must say again because it needs saying it was quite easy to do milady."

She glowered at him as he raised his eyebrow cheekily. .

"Plus if you were the reason milady you would have been dead by now" Robin stated confidently.

"Oh is that so?" Regina lifted an eyebrow.

"Very much so." He smiled. "You know my arrows never miss their targets."

Regina let out a huff of disbelief before turning to him worriedly. "Does this mean your going to try and kill Elsa?"

Robin sighed shaking his head adding softly. "No, she's scared and doesn't know how to control her powers and to be honest it was my own fault." He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "I should have put down my crossbow."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I always have and always will have your back Regina." Robin admitted. "It made me a bit crazy thinking you were trying to calm her down and could get hurt."

"I don't need anyone's protection." Regina snapped.

"I know." Robin soothed. "Doesn't mean I won't still give it to you; a thank you would usually suffice." He quipped.

"Why?" Regina shot back smirking. "I don't see anything worth thanking you for." She smiled as he shook his head chuckling as she nudged his side with her own before laying her head down on his shoulder.

He closed his eyes as he took in her scent whispering as a confession, "I've missed you."

He felt her stiffen but not move from her spot so he elaborated. "I know it's stupid since not a day has gone by where I have not seen you or if it looked like I wouldn't have seen you I would have gone and found you, but I still missed you dearly Milady."

Regina swallowed. "I've missed you too thief." She closed her eyes moving her head slightly and took in his own scent before moving away. "It's going to be okay."

"I know." Robin nodded. "Just going to take time."

"And in the mean time we still have the problem of Elsa." Regina mentioned. "Never a dull moment in Storybrooke."

Robin laughed softly. "Since I've known you, your majesty – there has never been a dull moment… I wouldn't change it for the world."

She blushed looking down before turning to him. "Me neither, since I have known you I mean." She laughed biting her lip. "Tomorrow I'm meeting with the Charmings, the Saviour and the Pirate to discuss where Elsa may be and how we can help her… will you come?"

"Of course." Robin nodded. "It'd be my pleasure."

"Good." Regina nodded before standing up. "I best be getting back to Granny's, Henry is going to stay the night tonight at my house."

"Enjoy the time with your son."

"Thanks." Regina smiled before starting to walk off feeling his gaze following her. "Not now," She spun around, "But maybe in a couple of days you and Roland might want to join Henry and I for dinner at my house? I make the greatest lasagne you could ever know."

"I know." Robin smiled. "I remember and yes I think we'd like that a lot."

"Good." Regina smiled back playing with her hands. "Until tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow Milady."

"And Robin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't be scared about what the letter might say, Marian loved you so much all she wanted was your happiness."

"Thank you."

Regina nodded before turning around again and waking the well known trail to her leading back to the road that would take her back to Storybrooke and her son all the while feeling the thief's gaze on her as she walked.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! I do have a plan for a sort of sequel so please tell me if that it something you would like to read! Thank you all for your response to this flic it's blown me away! :)**


End file.
